


Captivated

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Situational Humiliation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, one long drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Lost Light might be ending but my love for Ambulon sure isn't.





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home from Tfcon Chicago 2018 and I wrote porn on my flight back. It's a mess, but I hope you can tell that I truly love Ambulon and would die for him (and for him and aid to smash.)

Ambulon lowered himself gently onto his shared berth, carefully avoiding disturbing his mate. It was always hard to tell if First Aid was actually asleep or simply just in power save, but regardless Ambulon hadn't wanted to jostle the smaller mech. Noticing that Aid had forgotten to plug himself into the berth, most likely a mistake made from exhaustion, Ambulon fished out the cable and carefully plugged it into the slot on Aid's hip. 

If he was going to recharge he should at least get a charge from it.

Searching for the second cable to plug himself in distracted Ambulon as Aid rolled over onto his side facing the unsuspecting medic and without a trace of grace flung an arm over the taller's chest.

"Heyyy hot stuff." Aids vocalizer was laced with static, clicking to reset a few times. Yep. He'd been in powersave mode. "What's," pausing to yawn, Aid moved in closer. "W-what's the occasion for the house call?"

For a mech with no face, Ambulon could hear the waggle in his non-existent eyebrows. 

"Are you going to do this every time I come home off shift?" Sighing in defeat, Ambulon roughly jammed his cable into his hip port. Flattery wasn't insulting, but all the flirting was new, still uncomfortable, even if Aid had been doing it since before their transition to the Lost Light from Delphi. Nobody flirted with an ex-con. No other Decepticons flirted with him among their ranks, not even his own gestalt had intermingled with him. 

"Don't be grumpy, I get to call you hot. I AM carrying your sparkling after all." That smug tone had Ambulon sighing all over again, this time with contentment as he wrapped his arms around his smaller partner. Even if Aid's sass and horrible flirting was annoying at best, it came with him as part of the package. It wasn't anything Ambulon would wish to change.

Tilting his head, Ambulon gave a quick kiss across the front of Aid's mask. Smirking at how, as predicted, Aid's eyes flashed with complete joy. It always took Ambulon off guard how First Aid would act as if their acts of affection were anything new. It really felt good to be wanted.

"So how much time do I have to rest before you start nudging my side that you want to interface?"

"That is absolute lies and slander, I do not do that every night."

"You have, and before you go blaming the sparkling, you did that long before you got sparked."

"Well you can't get sparked just from holding hands, or do the Decepticons not teach basic interface knowledge?"

Had it been anyone else, Ambulon would have soured to hear his past so casually tossed around. Implied like it defined him, the him who he now was. When Aid did it though, Ambulon knew it was in good spirit. He could laugh this off. Once.

"Oh yeah," Ambulon laughed. "Megatron sure didn't want any sparklings during the war. You should have seen the scare tactics he'd enforce among the troops."

"Wouldn't proper birth control implants be safer? If you know your whole faction is gonna be bumping bumpers -- or we'll I guess in their case they're bumping cockpits-- you'd think he would accept it instead of trying to stop it. Accept everyone be fucking, that is."

"We really didn't have the resources to get everyone shunts. Sure, elite trine probably got them. Most definately Skywarp if no one else. And I'm sure Megatron never bared his spark so it's easy for someone who wouldn't do something to tell others not to do it." Ambulon began to caress Aid's side, fingers gently turning the rubber tires. Having no bits of tire or wings himself, Ambulon wondered how it must have felt to have so much additional kibble. Hopefully their sparkling would not wonder the same as he did.

"I'm sure having less medics than I have fingers didn't help. I guess it's just a foreign concept to me. Pharma and I would instal them for the miners on Delphi. Ratchet and I do it now here on the ship. It's just, wild to think how having a few extra medics really changes a factions way of working." 

Quieting into comfortable silence, Aid let his helm rest to Ambulon's chest, listening to the thrum and hum of his spark beneath the casing.

"Some pillow talk you have tonight." Ambulon snorted, giving one of the hip wheels a good spin.

"You do know I like you for more than just interfacing, right?" There was a smirk to his voice, scooting up and retracting his mask to press some kisses to Ambulon's throat cables. "I'm almost starting to think it's you who wants to interface but is too shy to admit it."

"And since when have I ever been shy!?"

"You're plenty shy when it comes to me."

Banter subsided into another peaceful silence, broken here or there with the sloppy sounds of Aid kissing Ambulon's taught throat cables. It wasn't anything that would get Ambulon to pressurize on the spot, but it felt nice to give affection to the mech he lived during these moments of vulnerability. Especially when Ambulon would never admit to feeling vulnerable.

Cheeks puffed with air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Ambulon tensed as Aid continued his ministrations, slobbering messily up and down his throat only to pause and make goofy expressions. It was hard for any of their intimate moments to be completely serious, not when it was an escape from the days stress and routine. 

"Soon we won't be able to do this," Aid frowned, caressing one of Ambulon's cheeks beneath the golden kibble that framed a matching pair of optics. "We'll have to take shifts sleeping so at least one of us will get some rest while the other cares for the little mech."

"Once again, your sexy pillow talk is so arousing," A little maneuvering made it so now Ambulon was lying over First Aid, mouthing at his neck cables. Unlike Ambulon, Aid was very loud to voice his appreciation, already wrapping a leg up and over one of Ambulon's own in attempt to speed up their foreplay. "I would much rather your mouth be occupied with other things."

"Oooh," Aid cooed, shimming beneath Ambulon for even a shred of contact between their panels. "Are you finally going to let me eat out your valve?"

Sputtering, Ambulon began to choke as Aid cracked a loud laugh at his flustered partner. 

"No! No, this is about you!" Ambulon tried to hide the fact his face was now as red as his paint. "Now shush!" The playful reprimand was all it took to get Aid back on his best behavior. "Hey Aid?"

"Mmmm yeah, Ambi?"

"Does, uh, your gestalt know about...?" Trailing off, Ambulon gestured to the two of them with the hand not used to hold up his body weight.

"I mean, my gestalt knows I'm sparked soooooo I didn't think us dating was a secret?" Confused, Aid tilted his helm, trying to catch another brief peck across Ambulon's cheek. 

"No, I mean! I mean, do they know about us right now?" he punctuated the question with a firm grab to Aid's aft, earning a little wiggle as Aid pressed into the warm palm.

"You know I love a captive audience, Ambulon." Smirking, Aid pulled back just to gauge Ambulon's facial response. Seeing it remain about as uncomfortable as it had been before, Aid pouted. "Oh come on! You know they do the same to me, it's only fair."

"Well, let's give them a little payback then, shall we? Besides. I know you, and if I don't have your sirens go off at least once on accident I know you'll only wake me up come morning for another round anyways."

Full of glee, First Aid wrapped his arms around Ambulon's shoulders, pressing himself as physically close as he could to the other. The action did little to distract from the sudden wetness on Ambulon's thigh as Aid retracted his panel, valve wet and already primed. If First Aid was to be honest, he always felt primed and ready since getting sparked. 

Clumsy fingers slid away from Aid's cute aft to rub over one curved thigh before letting his thumb tease between the puffed lips of Aid's valve. It was an action Ambulon could do blindfolded, letting him fully drink in the expression of absolute adoration Aid made as soon as he'd begun teasing.

\---

Sucking on Aid's outer node was absolutely a dream. The small gasps and encouraged presses from his hips to either sides of his helm really did the job of keeping him focused despite how tired his jaw has become. So colored Ambulon puzzled when he peaked up to look at Aid's absolute blissed out face only to see his mouth not in a perfect little o but instead a firm, annoyed frown.

Unsuctioning his lips from between the tender folds of First Aid's valve lips, Ambulon gave Aid's thigh a little pinch to draw back his attention.

"Am I that bad...?" The question was soft, full of confusion and disappointment. Finally he had thought he was getting Aid off too, which was a near impossible task in its own.

"No! I mean, no, it's not you. Ugh." Grunting in frustration, Aid's hand came down to caress up and down the points of Ambulon's helm kibble. "No, it's not you. You were doing such a good job that I had my gestalt complaining at us. Didn't you check your private comm line?"

"My comm line? You expected me to be checking my messages while I went down on you!?"

\--9:32pm--  
[hot spot: Aid, Silverbolt and I are at a DINNER.]  
[hot spot: a very NICE dinner. Where we are two seats down from Optimus Prime.]  
[First Aid: and that's MY problem?]  
[First Aid: I'm doing you a favor]  
[blades: Aid, please, Streetwise will NOT shut up about how long you are taking. Can you PLEASE tell Ambulon to hurry it up so we can sleep.]  
[First Aid: that sounds like a You problem, not a me problem]  
[Groove: look, Aid, I'm just trying to watch TV. Can you please wrap this up.]  
\---

Mortified. Ambulon was absolutely embarrassed and mortified. He knew they knew, sure, they were all gestalt. But he didn't know they all actively had a group chat that he was apparently added in specifically to bitch about how long it took him to get their mate off. Lowering his head down to hide in the space between Aid's thighs, this was doing little to ale his performance anxiety.

"Babe. Baaaaabe. Ambi, come on. I'll block them out, I'm sorry."

It took awhile for Ambulon to gather himself back up to get back in some kind of saucy mood, but eventually he had shifted to lie back overtop of First Aid, who was coiled around him like some sort of horny snake determined to touch and squeeze any and every part of his frame within reach. 

Yeah. This was much better. This could work. Practically purring his engine, Ambulon got really into their sloppy makeout session, further turned on by the fact that Aid had no regard or disgust for the lubricant Ambulon had smeared across his chin in a thin layer from his previous makeout session with Aid's valve. 

Letting his panel open slowly, still a bit intimidated for the fact that his spike didn't pressurize immediately like how Aid's valve had been primed and ready to go, it was as if Aid's hand had been magnetically drawn to his spike housing, fingers dipping in to rub against the still withdrawn tip of his boyfriends limp spike.

Bitting his own lip to hide an undignified and truly embarrassing noise, Ambulon slowly could feel himself getting pressurized into aid's eager palms, palms that were alive with a light charge of electricity. Oh how Aid was truly going to be the death of him. It took all concentration to not whimper and bite into Aid's shoulder plating right then and there, over-sensitized and building firmness between the devil's hands themselves.

\---

It had been worth the trouble of annoying Aid's gestalt with their canoodling. Having Aid spread out beneath him, desperately calling his name every time he rubbed the head of his spike to the slick folds of Aid's valve was a beauty that was reserved for Ambulon and Ambulon alone. 

Frequent and urgent comm pings could be ignored. No, none of that mattered, not when First Aid was begging, begging so so desperately for him and only him.

"You're such a dick!" Aid groaned as Ambulon, one again, teased him rather than pushing on in.

"I'm a dick or you want my dick?"

Smug bastard. To be fair, it was payback for Aid discussing their sex life with his gestalt instead of partaking in their intimacy. 

"Ambulon! I'll hand you over to the DJD myself so help meEE!"

Hook, line and sinker. It was always such a thrill to catch the smaller medic off guard and thrust in before he could even have a chance to prepare himself. Half hilted, Ambulon smirked down at his partner, softening up to kiss all over those exposed cheeks as he gave Aid a moment to adjust. While his valve said otherwise, trying to pull Ambulon in deeper with its rhythmic pulses, Aid's face displayed nothing but raw emotion and desire. Something Ambulon would be an absolute fool not to cherish and appreciate with the proper amount of kisses.

Once Ambulon had pushed all the way home, snug in the tightness of First Aid's valve, Ambulon hoisted Aid's leg up over shoulder, letting him really lean into the depth of his strokes. Nothing was better than the little whimpers and trembles in aid's fingers as he caresses his lovers face, eager for some tender interface after a long day of work. 

"You absolutely spoil me," Sighing with love and upmost content, Aid tilted his helm back so that Ambulon might nuzzle against the cables of his throat. That is until Ambulon speared his ceiling node with a particularly well aimed thrust, causing a sudden leak of lubricant to coat both their thighs and drip down onto the berth below. Oh yeah. Aid was positively spoiled.

It boosted Ambulon's confidence when Aid was like this. Needy, desperate, horny. Well. Aid was often these things, but when they were at their PEAK of being desperate and horny, and that need channeled and focused solely on Ambulon? Now that was what got him his confidence. Repeating the previous motion, setting up a rhythm between the two of their frames, Ambulon finally let his walls drop down.

"I hope our sparkling has your paint. Your altmode. Your optics." Each sentence was punctuated by a thrust, the one way to keep First Aid's mouth shut. Honestly? Fucking aid into submission was half of what kept him well behaved at Delphi any time Pharma reprimanded the nurse for wanting to jump start Fortress Maximus. There were many stains across the closets in the halls of Delphi, and now all too soon will there be matching pairs across the lost light at this rate.

Without much warning, Ambulon was suddenly blinded by a flash of red and white lights and an accompanied honk of First Aid's siren setting off as the smaller bot overloaded. Nearly startling the soul out of poor Ambulon, who had dented aid's thighs with a crushing grip once the siren had initially set off, it was hard to not lose his boner right then and there as he fell off the berth and onto the floor from the commotion of it all.

Having squirted copious amounts of lubricant between their frames in the aftermath of his overload did not help Ambulon in his attempt at climbing back up gracefully to join aid on the berth and resume their activities. Firmly pressing Aid face down and hiking those sticky and dented thighs up, Ambulon got to work to chase his own overload while Aid shivered with oversensitivity beneath him. It wouldn't take long. Not with how Aid was squeezing down on his poor abused spike.

"I love you! I love you so much!" Aid babbled, muffled by his arms framing up and over his face. Sure. Aid always told him how much he loved him. Thankfully it never got old, and as usual it pushed him over the edge. Spilling hot transfluid into Aid's raised hips, Ambulon kept thrusting until the final waves of his pleasure had ebbed. 

Then and only then he could truly take in the sight of just what a mess the two of them had made.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Aid mumbled, rolling back onto his side. He had been fishing for the recharge cable connected to the berth, having coming loose sometime in their interface. "I have an opening shift with ratchet in the morning--"

"An even better reason to get cleaned up now rather than tomorrow morning."

"You're such a boner kill, Ambulon, if I wanted to get lectured I woulda dated Pharma." Extending his arm out, Aid offered Ambulon the other recharge cable. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep before my gestalt comes knocking."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shame me for my smut, Milne beat you to the punch and called me out at his booth for wanting Ambulon's ass.


End file.
